


Just Like Sam Becket

by Darthnikki



Series: Just Like Sam Becket Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things that occur to him as he wakes up. The first is that there is a huge crack in the ceiling, the second is there’s something weird under his nose, the third is the weird thing under his nose is making it cold, and it’s hissing. He briefly panics hoping the weird thing isn’t a snake, then wonders why he would think it was a snake, and why would a snake even be resting under his nose.  The fourth thing is there is a strange man sat by the side of his bed, he’s reading a magazine, but he can’t make out what it is, the man’s dressed in faded jeans, and a faded green hooded sweater. He also looks tired and pale, but he’s still a stranger. He means to ask if the man is okay, but what comes out instead is ‘’my nose is cold’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swiss Cheese is not fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Erica and Boyd will make an appearance yet, it depends on where my muse takes me. This is my first Teen Wolf story, so apologies if the characters seem not quite right. I welcome constructive criticism so if you think I've wrote something that doesn't really sound like a character let me know and I'll try to rectify it. I should also point out that I am British, I've tried to use American words, but may slip up every now and again, but my spellings are going to be British. I tired to do some research on amnesia for this story, and as such have decided (as is my poetic license) to combine 2 forms. This is set after the season 2 finale, after Gerard beat up Stiles, and after Jackson became a werewolf.
> 
> Now betaed by: Alexandria, thank you so much for all your help!!

There are a few things that occur to him as he wakes up. The first is that there is a huge crack in the ceiling, the second is there’s something weird under his nose, the third is the weird thing under his nose is making it cold, and it’s hissing. He briefly panics at the third hoping the weird thing isn’t a snake, then wonders why he would think it was a snake and why a snake would even be resting under his nose. The fourth thing is there is a strange man sat by the side of his bed reading a magazine, but he can’t make out what it is. The man’s dressed in faded jeans and a faded green hooded sweater. He looks tired and pale, but he’s still a stranger. He means to ask if the man is okay, but what comes out instead is something rather random.

“My nose is cold.” The man startles and the magazine falls to the floor like a leaf falling from a tree in autumn. It mesmerizes him for a moment until it settles, then he flicks his eyes to the man who’s staring at him with pure joy written across his face. The man leaps from his chair to his side.

“Stiles! You’re awake.” Well, he frowns, yes he is awake. Unless of course he’s dreaming, which would explain why he has no idea who this stranger is, or why his nose is still cold, and why he appears to be in a hospital. But again, his brain seems to have meandered off on a different path because his mouth says something entirely different.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” The man’s face falls, and he suddenly feels guilty for making this stranger so unhappy.

“What do you mean what’s a Stiles, you’re Stiles,’’ the man says to him softly. He’s stood by the side of his bed now, one fist clenched by the pillow under his head, the knuckles so white on the hand that it must be painful. It’s a startling contrast to the other hand that’s gently holding his hand.

“I’m…what? I’m a Stiles? Is that my name? Because if it is, that name is pretty lame dude. Why would my parents do that to me? Wait, do I have parents? Am I an orphan? Who are you?” The man’s face falls further and the hand on his pillow seems to tighten more. He’s kind of impressed and wonders briefly if the man’s knuckles are going to explode out of his hand. The man reaches for the nurse call button though and replies quietly.

“I’m gonna get the doctor to come look at you, you’ve been asleep for a while.” He nods, because really what else can he do. He has no idea who that man is, where he actually is (although from the smell he’s guessing a hospital, or even who he is. According to this guy who was sitting with him his name is Stiles; but he could be lying, his name could be Dylan, or Matthew, or hell even Davros! Although the last is probably unlikely, and he has no idea where the name even came from (he learns later that Davros is the ruler/creator of the Daleks in Doctor Who, and he wonders how he can remember that name, but not his own).

A few minutes later a man in a white coat and a woman wearing pink scrubs enters the room. The man is smiling brightly and the woman with him has curly brown hair and worried brown eyes. The man, obviously a doctor, comes to stand by him and begins to prod and poke at him and shine a really bright light in his eyes. At first he squirms a little, finding the entire ordeal a little annoying; but, he suffers through it after the man in green tiredly says his name and asks him to let the man do his job. That’s when the questions begin, questions he has no answer for like ‘How old are you? What’s your name? Do you know who this is? Who’s the president of the United States?’ He thinks he may know the last one, but it slips through his fingers like fine sand. He’s getting frustrated, can feel himself getting angry. He still has no idea who the man by the side of his bed is, or even who he himself is. The adults are all talking in hushed voices, ignoring him, and it’s beginning to piss him off.

“Does someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?! Or hey, how about who I am even, or who this guy is,” he asks pointing his finger at the green hooded man. “I’m fairly certain he isn’t Robin Hood, and I’m getting tired of not knowing a god damned thing!” They all turn to look at him with wide eyes. The nurse looks close to tears, and he feels sorry almost instantly; but it’s the look on the green guy (as he’s taken to calling him in his head, hey he can compartmentalize) that tears him up. The man looks destroyed and he’s apologizing before he even knows what he’s saying.

“I’m sorry. I…I just don’t know anything, and you’re all over there talking about me. Shouldn’t I be included in this, seeing as it’s me this is about?’’Green guy seems to agree because he comes over and cups the top of his head, his thumb stroking over his forehead in a comforting rhythm

“You’re right, I’m sorry kid. The doctor seems to think you have amnesia caused by the accident.”He interrupts because he has no memory of being in an accident. Of course he doesn’t remember who he is either, but that can be studied at a later time.

“Accident? I was in an accident?” Green guy smiles at him, looking a bit watery, and nods before he continues.

“Yeah, it was a pretty bad one too. You’ve been in a coma for a month...You...you had me real worried kid.” He raises his hand and touches it to green guy’s chest. He feels an alarming need to comfort this man, to take away any pain he’s feeling.

“You….are you my dad?” he asks quietly and the man nods, his eyes brightening.

“I’m sorry I said my name was lame.” The man, his dad, laughs and shakes his head.

“It’s okay son, Stiles is a nickname. Your mom gave you your real name but no-one but us can pronounce it, so everyone calls you Stiles.” And that, well that makes sense. He looks to the woman with sad eyes and gives her a hesitant smile.

“Are you my mom?” he asks hopefully. The air suddenly feels sucked out of the room. The woman, if anything, looks even more sad now, and his dad lets loose a small sob. It startles Stiles and he looks between his dad and this woman with frantic eyes.

“No kid, that’s not your mom. That’s Melissa, Mrs McCall. Your mom…she’s…well...I’m sorry son, but mom’s been gone a long time”

“Oh…right, sorry.” He deflates a little. He’d needed a mom hug, and he’s hurt his dad again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I keep hurting you.” His dad makes Stiles meet his eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn’t your fault. We’ll get through this, okay? You know why?” Stiles shakes his head in the negative.

“Because we are Stilinskis, and Stilinskis never say die.” He feels his mouth twitch a little and the response is there before he can even think about it

“Does that make us Goonies too?” His dad laughs, and pulls him into a big hug.

The doctor clearing his throat breaks them apart, but his dad doesn’t go far. He sits next to Stiles on the bed, and Stiles leans into him. It feels good, like something has lifted that was in the way; but he has no idea what it could have been. The doctor says he feels confident that his memories will return. He seems to think that his amnesia is a result of the trauma of his accident and his injuries.

The doctor tells him he suffered massive head trauma and temporary, but severe, physical injuries, as the cast on his leg and left arm can prove. The doctor says he’s lucky to be alive. No-one is sure how long he’d been trapped in his jeep, or how long he’d been unconscious by the time they had found him. Neither explanation makes him feel any better, but his dad has a protective arm around him, so at this moment in time he doesn’t care. And a week later, when the hospital releases him, he feels better still. He still doesn’t know who he is, and some days he forgets his name again; but his dad is there to help him, and right now that’s all he cares about.

Except, no-one but his dad has been there. It’s not that he doesn’t love or appreciate the man, but not a single other person has been to visit him. There are no ‘Get Well Soon’ cards, or ‘Sorry Your Brain is Scrambled.’ No balloons or cuddly toys decorating his room. Nothing. It takes him two weeks at home before he asks his dad about it, and his dad tries to reassure him that he does have friends and they do like him, he’s just sure that they’re all very busy. It’s summer break after all, they’re probably on vacation. But Stiles doesn’t know who his dad is trying to convince, Stiles or himself, so he lets it go and his dad starts to relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gets his leg cast off after three weeks at home, but his arm has to be recast. They’d had to put metal plates in it, as the majority of his bones had been crushed from where he’d been pinned in the jeep after the accident. A week later, he’s in the store getting a few groceries to try and help his dad out. He’s only been back in work the last week, and Stiles has cleaned the house and made him his meals when he comes home. It feels good to take care of someone else for a change.

He’s staring at the chips when he feels like someone is watching him. This has become a regular occurrence, seeing as he’s that kid that got his memories wiped, so he ignores it and goes back to his chip contemplation. It hits him like a freight train then. He can’t remember what chips he or his dad like, or if his dad is allergic to anything. And what if he gets the wrong thing and it ends up killing his dad...he’ll have killed his dad and all because he can’t remember anything. Then, he can’t remember his name again, and he just wants to get away, because he can feel the tears of frustration stinging his eyes.

So he stumbles from the store and heads to the side where he can drop on his butt and put his head in his hands. He’s shaking, he knows he is. He can feel the trembles running through his body and his breathing is becoming erratic. A shadow falls over him and he raises his face to the person and is met with the most stunning face he’s ever seen.

 

The man is towering above him (and okay he knows he’s on the ground but this guy is perfection and if Stiles wants him towering above him then that’s his business). But anyway, the guy is towering above him. He has dark mussed looking hair, black maybe, from this angle. But the sun is behind the new stranger placing parts of him in shadow so he’s not really sure. He’s kind of glaring at Stiles, and Stiles wonders why. Did he step on his foot as he made his market escape? He opens his mouth to apologize when a large hand wraps itself in his hoodie and drags him to his feet and slams him into the wall.

Up close Stiles can see the man does have hair black as night, and perfect cheekbones that are dusted with dark stubble, but it’s his eyes that draw Stiles in. Twin jade orbs glare hard at him, and Stiles wants to just drown in their depths. They’re beautiful but the man’s speaking to him, so Stiles jerks away from his inner thoughts and starts to pay attention.

“Where the hell have you been?” the man growls shaking him.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Stiles shakes his head trying to clear up his confusion and looks down to think if he knows this man. Hell, he still can’t remember his own name, much less some stranger’s.

“Stiles!” the man barks, his head snaps up.

“Oh my god, thank you! Stiles, yes! That’s it, that’s my name right? I’m Stiles. Why do I keep forgetting that?” He muses at the man who has his head cocked to the side.

“Are you high?” he asks bluntly

“Err…no. Is that a thing I do, or did? Did I get high? Oh my god, am I a druggie? Is that why I crashed my jeep? Was I high on something?” The man relaxes his grip for a moment, a look of surprise written across his face

“You crashed the jeep?’’ Stiles nods.

“Apparently, yes. Although, to be honest, I don’t remember crashing it; or anything else for that matter. Sometimes I forget my name and I want to ask my dad, but he just looks so sad and I don’t want to hurt him anymore. But then I don’t know if I’m John or Dave and it can be days before he calls me anything other than son. I was just,” Stiles gestures to the store “I was trying to help, I thought ‘I can get the groceries, that’s not hard right?’ Except I can’t remember the things he likes to eat, or if he’s allergic to something, and what if I kill him on accident?! And all because I can’t fucking remember!”

His breathing is tight and painful and he knows he has tears on his face and that he’s rambling and his voice is getting increasingly louder and higher. Then, the man is holding his neck and gently kneading the tight muscles there, and Stiles feels himself start to relax as the man pulls him into an embrace.

“It’s okay, come on calm down, come back to me Stiles.” Stiles shudders out a breath and rests his forehead against the mans’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. The man just squeezes his neck again gently.

“It’s okay, you’re okay now”

“Do…I’m sorry, but do we know each other?” The man suddenly looks slightly embarrassed and pulls away from the embrace. Stiles finds himself wishing the guy hadn’t.

“Yeah, we...Well, we help each other out from time to time. And for the record, you aren’t and have never been a druggie. I...,” the guy clears his throat suddenly, “I can help you get groceries if you like?” Stiles smiles, feeling eternally grateful to this man who calmed him down, and nods.

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that.” The man nods and starts walking towards the store.

“Wait,” Stiles says “what’s your name?” The man turns to him slightly, a small smile on his handsome face.

“Hale, I’m Derek Hale.” Stiles smiles, and jogs to Derek to catch up to him.

“Derek?” The man raises an eyebrow questioningly. “I think we’re going to be great friends.” For some reason this seems to make Derek laugh.


	2. I Could Really Use An Al Right Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is true to his word and helps Stiles out in the store then drives him home, and even helps him put the groceries away. Stiles babbles the whole time, mainly about Doctor Who and how the only good thing to come out of the whole losing his memory is that he can experience all eleven Doctors again from William Hartnell to Matt Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beated by: Alexandria, thanks for all the help and support, you rock!

Derek is true to his word and helps Stiles out in the store then drives him home, and even helps him put the groceries away. Stiles babbles the whole time, mainly about Doctor Who and how the only good thing to come out of the whole losing his memory is that he can experience all eleven Doctors again from William Hartnell to Matt Smith. Derek snorts; it’s not quite a laugh but Stiles beams anyway.

“Are you a whovian?” he asks. Because how awesome will it be if Derek is? That way they can both geek out. Derek gives a small smile.

“Not really, Laura was more into sci-fi than me; although, I do enjoy a good Stargate episode.” Stiles turns to him, his forehead scrunched up with confusion.

“Stargate? What’s that?” Derek practically beams and rubs his big hands together.

“We, my friend, are going to have a Stargate marathon; from the movie to the very end.” He frowns a little. “Although for me, the end was when Jack O’Neill left because that Mitchell guy was a waste of space!” Stiles nods along with him.

“Awesome! Have you got them on DVD? Or do I need to download them?”

“Nah, I have them, it’s cool. Keep your weekend free, cause it’s gonna be filled….um, that is of course unless you’re seeing Scott?” Stiles frowns as he puts away some tins in the cupboard.

“Who’s Scott?” he asks. Derek drops the carton of milk he’s holding and they both watch as it wobbles back and forth on the floor. “Wow, I’m glad that wasn’t glass! That’d be a bitch to clean up.” When he looks up, Derek is gaping at him; his eyes wide with shock. Stiles rubs the back of his neck suddenly nervous, sure that he’s made some huge mistake here, but doesn’t know what. He can feel his cheeks flaming, and once again wishes his brain wasn’t so scrambled. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“No. No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I guess I just thought that, well, with Scott being……you know what, never mind.” Derek begins to mutter angrily to himself under his breath. Stiles manages to catch odd phrases like ‘selfish little prick,’ and ‘head so far up the Argent girl’s ass’ before the words become jumbled. Derek leaves soon after, but promises he’ll be back on Saturday morning so they can start their Stargate marathon.

That night is the first time in a long time that the Sheriff has seen his son so excited and happy. When Stiles tells him he’s made a friend, the Sheriff can’t help but be grateful to the person who made his son so happy. So when the Sheriff comes home Saturday evening to find Derek Hale on his couch, with his son happily chatting to him, he can’t seem to make himself be angry at the 23 year old hanging out with his 17 year old son. So, he just nods and offers Derek a beer. It was the right thing to do when he sees Derek visibly relax, and if Derek Hale makes his son happy, then so be it. Besides, no-one else, not even Scott, has been near or even asked about Stiles. Of course, when Stiles excuses himself for a bathroom break the Sheriff has to question the young man about what his intentions towards his son are. Never let it be said that Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t know how to make a person squirm, and if he gets a perverse sort of enjoyment from it? Then that is between him and his God.

Stiles spends nearly every day with Derek after the Stargate marathon, that ended up lasting over several days. The two go out to eat, watch movies, or go for walks in the woods. Most times Derek is silent, but he lets Stiles ramble on and ask question after question about ‘before.’ He tries to answer as best he can, but Stiles can tell that some questions make Derek uncomfortable. He stops asking certain questions, especially ones about Derek’s family; and, weirdly, about what their friendship was like before Stiles’ accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re sitting in a diner when Stiles meets Scott and his group of friends. He and Derek are arguing over who should have the last fry when a boy stalks angrily over to them and glares at Derek then scowls at Stiles. He’s just about to ask the asshole what his problem is when the person in question shouts

“What the hell Stiles?! You’re hanging out with Derek now? Are you going to get the bite too, so you can join his pack?!” Stiles stares at the boy and Derek takes his distraction as an opportunity to eat the last fry. Stiles glares at him, but Derek merely sends him a smug grin.

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” he asks. The boy looks slightly guilty of something before he puffs out his chest and glares. Stiles sits back in his seat with a baffled look on his face and looks to Derek for help. He gapes when he sees Derek is glaring daggers at the new arrival, and all Stiles can think is ‘Wow, what’d this guy do to piss off Derek?’

“Come on Stiles, don’t be like that. You know how busy I’ve been with trying to prove to Allison’s dad that I can be trusted.” This just confuses Stiles more. He has no idea who this boy, or even who Allison is. But before he can say anything, Derek is answering for him.

“When was the last time you saw your ‘friend,’ Scott?’’ he asks, his voice all quiet and sugary sweet with just the right amount of venom inflicted into his words. Scott scrunches up his face in consideration.

“At the warehouse, after the kanima and when Jackson embraced his inner werewolf.” Stiles turns big eyes to Derek, who is pointedly ignoring him, and still glaring at Scott as if he could set him on fire with his thoughts alone.

“Well, Scott, your ‘best friend,’” and yes the guy actually used finger quotes there and Stiles tried really hard not to snicker, but knew he wasn’t successful when he got twin glares from Derek and Scott.

“As I was saying,” Derek continues bitingly, “your best friend was in an accident, a really bad one. In fact, from what his dad says, he was in a coma for a month, a leg plaster for 8 weeks and his arm cast comes off next week. His injuries were so bad that he doesn’t remember anything. Not me, you, or your precious girlfriend.” He sneered the word so violently that Stiles raises his eyes from the table top where they’d come to rest after Derek started to tell Scott about what had happened, and just what a freak he was now. Derek’s’ eyes drift to him in apology and Stiles nods for him to continue, to let him know that it’s okay, he could say it all.

“He doesn’t remember anything...” The last part is growled out, a deep rumble coming from Derek’s chest, and his eyes flash a deep crimson. Stiles startles for a moment, but no-one else reacts to the way Derek’s eyes flash, so Stiles put it down to his mind going down the rabbit hole and playing tricks on him. ‘Stupid brain,’ he thinks glumly.

The small group of people, including the infamous Scott, are now staring at him. Stiles shifts in his seat and he feels his face flushing. One of the girls, the one with long dark hair tries to hug him, but Stiles shies away from her and ends up pressed against the window looking panicked. Scott looks at him beseechingly.

“Stiles, man don’t you remember me?” he asks, sounding hurt. Stiles is so fed up of hurting people that he doesn’t know. They might know him, but that was the him before. This him has no idea who these people are. And if they’re such good friends, then why the hell is he just meeting them now?

“No, I don’t know you. And I don’t know Ken or Barbie there either, or miss grabby hands. I don’t remember anything. I’m obviously not important to you because I haven’t even heard from you.”

“Well, how would you remember you haven’t already?” Scott asks. It’s obviously a last ditch attempt to sound like more of a friend than he obviously actually is. But man, do those words hurt. Sure he may be all Swiss cheese from before, with more holes in his memory than actual cheese, but he can remember everything since he woke up, and he is sure he doesn’t remember Scott. Barbie hits Scott hard on the arm, and purses her glossy lips.

“Amnesia doesn’t work like that, you idiot! It’s a result of trauma from an injury or a….wait…oh my God!” Barbie now looks startled, and turns eyes filled with pity to Stiles “You don’t remember...?”

“I think we’ve ascertained that, no, I don’t remember!” Stiles grits out, his shame has bled into anger now, and across from him Derek is clenching his fits and glaring further at the group that had interrupted them. Barbie looks contrite for a moment before she gets a snotty superior look on her face.

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to Scott.” She turns to look at Scott. “Stiles was already injured when he arrived at the warehouse, remember? Someone had beaten him. I asked in the jeep but he wouldn’t say who, and then afterwards….well, I was too worried about Jackson and I guess I just….” Her eyes are now filled with tears as she whispers the last part. “I forgot about him.” Stiles clenches his eyes shut, scared they will spill any minute now. His hands are starting to hurt from how tightly he has them fisted on the table top.

“Just go away, will you? I’m trying to have dinner with my friend.”

“But Stiles,” Scott says, a mixture of anger and sadness mixed in his tone and Stiles is impressed that someone can mix those two emotions into one. He’s a one emotion kind of guy. Get a feeling, go with it; anything else would be confusing. This, he guesses, could be why this Scott person has such a confused look on his face the majority of the time they’ve all been standing there. Scott continues however. “You don’t know ‘what’ he is.” At this he points at Derek, and Derek growls at the teenager again.

Stiles is confused and looks to Derek, whose eyes are shooting laser beams from them. Laser beams that kill. In fact, he should buy a grey suit and maybe shave his head and get a white cat just like that Doctor Evil guy in the movie Derek made him watch before he directs that look on people. Stiles looks to Scott and the others, who are looking uncomfortable now. Grabby hands is trying to steer Scott away, while Barbie is looking to Ken as if he should interfere. But Ken looks more worried about his hair being shaken out of place, so Stiles asks the question he knows Scott wants him to.

“What he is? What do you mean?” Derek seems to deflate some, and it makes something hot and painful twist into Stiles’ gut. He decides that whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. Derek has been with him for the last 2 weeks, and in all that time he hasn’t hurt him once. He’s done nothing but sit and listen to Stiles ramble about anything and everything. And his dad seems to trust him, and Stiles trusts him too. Scott, however, thinks that this is going to be the ultimate reveal; the icing on the cake that is going to make Stiles fall at his feet in thanks.

“He’s a werewolf!” he says smugly. Raising his eyebrows, Stiles looks to Scott then to each and every other face in the group. They all look annoyed with Scott, apart from Derek, who isn’t meeting anyone’s eyes, but has shrunk in on himself, like he’s expecting Stiles to jump to his feet and scream at him. But all Stiles can see is his friend. His, okay, much older, hotter friend who maybe doesn’t own any other jacket than the leather one he wears constantly; but his friend nonetheless. So he turns to Scott and raises an eyebrow.

“So? What’s your point?” Scott gapes at him, Grabby Hands stops trying to move Scott and Ken and Barbie look between him and Derek. Derek is watching him, a strange look on his face. “I think it’s time you and the rest of the funky bunch left, don’t you?”

“But Stiles, he’s dangerous!” Scott pleads. And, that’s it. Stiles has officially lost the rag that was holding his anger back. The rag is no more, the rag is in tiny pieces on the floor.

“What he is, is my friend. A friend who has been there for me, who helped me when I freaked out in the market, a friend who answered my questions, and listened to me babble on about shit! Where the hell have you been? I don’t care what we were before the accident; I don’t care how close we ‘supposedly’ were. What I do care about, is now. I trust Derek with my life!” He sees Derek startle at his words, but he is on the anger train and will not disembark until he reaches the end of diatribe station. “So just do us both a favour and leave me the hell alone!”

A waitress comes over, and asks the group of teenagers to leave. Grabby Sands seems to have finally got a good enough hold on Scott to move him, and he moves away with the saddest case of puppy dog eyes ever. Not that they affect Stiles at all, the guy was a jerk. So he turns back to Derek to finish his meal, but then remembers that Derek ate the last fry. So, he informs the man that he’s getting him large curly fries to go. Derek gives a small smile, but his eyes are bright with gratitude and fondness, so Stiles counts it as a win.

It’s when they’re in the car driving back to Stiles’ house that Stiles asks the question that has been rattling around in his mind.

“So….” Derek looks to him, an eyebrow raised in question. “Werewolves, huh?’’ Derek doesn’t quite hide the grimace, and all Stiles can think is, ‘This is going to be awesome!’


	3. Gushie Centre Me On Something I Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…I’m pretty sure I’m gay,” Stiles stated as succinctly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my awesome beta Alexandria :)

“So…I’m pretty sure I’m gay,” Stiles stated as succinctly as possible. It was now two days after the diner incident when Stiles had met Scott and he was currently sitting down eating dinner with his dad, who started choking on the mouthful of pasta he’d just placed in his mouth. Stiles leapt from his chair and batted his father on the back until the man, a little red in the face, nodded that he was fine. He took a sip of his water and cleared his throat before trying to reply.

“What makes you think that?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse. Stiles blushed, his ears turning a little pink.

“Well...since I met Derek, I’ve been having….well…these feelings, and I wondered if it was maybe just because I was grateful he was my friend or not. Because, well, he was... is my only friend. So I thought I should maybe do some research. So I’ve been watching a lot of porn lately...”

“Oh my God,” the Sheriff exclaimed, hiding his face behind his hands trying to shield himself from his son’s words. Stiles continued on with his explanation as if the Sheriff hadn’t spoken.

“I thought I should maybe watch the regular kind, ya know with guys getting it on with girls? But it didn’t really hit the spot, so to speak. But, the gay porn? Well…..yeah, that held my interest a little more, and whilst we’re on the subject I need more tissues for my room.’’

Since the accident, the Sheriff had noticed that Stiles’ brain to mouth filter was nearly non-existent. If he thought it, he said it. The brain trauma hadn’t really changed his personality much. He was much quieter now and that always worried the Sheriff. He was used to his son never shutting up and never sitting still. But since he’d woken up from his month long coma, those things had changed. He would sometimes sit for what felt like hours, not moving or speaking. It was as if he was back in that coma, and it scared the Sheriff. The doctors had assured him that it was nothing to worry about; that often in cases like his son’s that the person in question could change subtly, sometimes drastically. Their whole personality could change, from someone who never cursed to every other word being a curse word. Someone who was usually placid became irrationally angry at the simplest of things. They still had high hopes that Stiles would recover his memories. But as more time went on and Stiles showed no signs of remembering, the more the Sheriff felt that his son would never remember. Never remember anything from before he woke up and asked ‘What a Stiles was.’

“Dad,” Stiles asked worriedly, “are we okay?” The Sheriff looked to his son. Stiles was twisting the material in his hooded sweater around his fingers nervously. The Sheriff smiled at him, shaking his head to clear away the unimportant thoughts.

“Yeah kid, of course we are. This doesn’t change anything between us, okay? I still love you. There is nothing, absolutely nothing that you could do that would ever stop me from loving you.” The Sheriff got to his feet and pulled his son into his arms. Stiles clung to him like he’d done when he was a child and a nightmare had woken him. He hadn’t had to do this in a long time, and it occurred to him that maybe nightmares shouldn’t have been the only time he showed his boy the support and love he would always have for him.

“Does Derek know you like him?” he asked gently. He felt Stiles shake his head, before he moved away to sit back down at the table. He looked very young, and vulnerable as he replied back.

 

“No, I don’t think he does. I mean, I don’t know if he even likes me like that; or even guys in general. I don’t wanna say something and mess up our friendship” The Sheriff weighed his next words, wondering if he should say something? If he did, there was a chance his son would get very angry; if he didn’t, there was a chance his boy would pine away for someone like he had with the Martin girl. Deciding to bite the bullet and just say it he took a deep breath.

“Okay kid, I have a confession to make. You’re probably not going to like it, but it may help you make a decision about talking to Derek. I want you to know that all I want is for you to happy; and if being with this boy, err man, is what makes you happy, then that's what’s is going to happen.”

“Dad, what are you talking about?” Stiles asked, confused. Puffing his cheeks out to release the breath he’d taken in the Sheriff continued.

“You remember when I came home from work that Saturday night and you and Derek were on the couch watching DVD’s?” He waited for Stiles to nod before he continued. “Well, when you went to the bathroom, I may have…sorta asked him what his intensions were.” Stiles’ eyes went wide with shock, his mouth dropping open. He didn’t exactly say anything, but he did make a strangled noise as if all the words he wanted to say were lodged in his throat. It was like his brain had gone ‘Whoa……I am in no way able to handle this, so I’m just gonna step out until I get the all clear ‘kay?’ He even may have heard the hurried footsteps as said brain vacated Stiles’ head; but then, he could have just been watching The Simpsons a bit too much lately.

“I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t using you,” the Sheriff said defending himself. “You’re my son, and I love you, and I’ll protect you in any way possible, even if it means using my last breath.” Stiles’ eyes had softened during the Sheriff’s small speech and his lips had curled up slightly,

“I love you too dad,” he said quietly. The Sheriff gave his son a shaky smile.

“The point is, son, that Derek cares about you, and as more than just as a friend,” the sheriff hurried to add when it looked like Stiles was going to interrupt. “He told me he cares for you deeply, that he’d cared about you for a long time. The only thing that had stopped him was your age; and that, well, that impressed me. Derek, well, he’s been through a lot, and I’m not going to tell you what Stiles because that’s not my place. That’s for Derek to tell you when, and if, he’s ever ready. All I can say is that you need to be patient with him. And if you want my blessing to pursue him, then you have it. I gave Derek my permission that Saturday night. He impressed me; and I told him that night, as far as I’m concerned, this is a fresh start, for all of us.”

Stiles doesn’t know how to react to the news that his father, firstly, had that kinda talk with his friend and that, secondly, Derek likes him that way.

“What should I do?” he asks instead. The Sheriff sits back in his chair, folds his arms across his chest, and gives his son a slight smile, his blue eyes bright.

“How about you give him a call? Ask him to come around and you boys have a talk about things. Don’t be afraid to tell him how you feel. You both deserve some happiness.”

“So, you really don’t mind?” Stiles asks, his eyes hopeful. The Sheriff smiles gently and shakes his head.

“What did I say about that?” Stiles grins, his eyes bright, and runs his hands through his hair making it stand up on end.

“Even though Dereks a werewolf?” Once again the Sheriff chokes, this time on his water.

“Derek’s a what?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek was working out at home when he received the frantic call from Stiles. He hadn’t really heard half of what Stiles had said, only the panic in his voice. He immediately dropped everything , flung his shirt on, and ran all the way to the Stilinski house. Stiles met him on the porch and was apologizing profusely, tears on his cheeks. Derek didn’t think, he just enveloped him into his arms; his nose instantly going to the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply trying to reassure himself that Stiles was okay. It was then that the Sheriff cleared his throat.

“I think you both better come inside. We have some things to talk about.” Derek nodded and kept his arm around Stiles’ waist as they followed the Sheriff inside. What followed had to be one of the most awkward conversations of Derek’s life. But by the end of it, the Sheriff knew about werewolves and the Hale family history, up to and including the fire that had taken them all away. Derek didn’t tell the Sheriff about Kate Argent seducing him. No one was going to know about that if Derek could help it. It was enough that the Sheriff had investigated the matter and found out that she was the culprit; even though it had meant losing his sister, getting arrested, and everything else that had happened the year before. The fact that the Argents finally answered for the murder of innocent people was enough. Besides, his uncle had doled out his own form of justice, and hadn’t that turned out to be an uncomfortable conversation.

Stiles had held his hand tightly when he’d talked about his family being killed, and for that Derek would be eternally grateful to him. The Sheriff excused himself afterwards, saying that they both had things to discuss giving his son a pointed look that made Stiles blush. Derek turned to the younger man raising an eyebrow in question.

“First off I’m so sorry about your family, I can’t even begin to understand how you must be feeling. But if….if you ever need to talk about it, I’m a real good listener. I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. Okay?” Derek nodded, he couldn’t speak, all his words had dried up after having to talk about his family’s murder. Stiles either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, Derek was certain it was the latter rather than the former. Stiles noticed everything before the coma and he was no different after the coma either.

“I really like you,” Stiles blurted out, then blushed harder. “I mean, of course I like you. You’re a likeable guy, and you’re my friend so, of course I like you. But, I mean, I like you like you. You know like as a….boyfriend.”The last part was mumbled and Derek wasn’t sure he’d heard him right, but the way that Stiles wasn’t meeting his eyes and was playing with his fingers made him think he had. Stiles’ heart was racing and when Derek placed his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck it made the younger man jump, his eyes finally coming up to meet Dereks green ones. He smiled at Stiles softly; and instead of answering with words he did what he did best, he used his actions and brought their lips together in the softest of kisses. Stiles’ hands came up to rest against Dereks’ chest, his fingers kneading into the material of his shirt like a cat. When Derek deepened the kiss he didn’t know who groaned first. All he knew was that for the first time since he’d gone to school on the morning of his family being killed, he felt content. He felt like he’d finally come home.

When the kiss ended all they could do was lean into each other, foreheads pressed together and smiling stupidly at each other,

“So, I guess you like me too, huh?” Stiles asked softly. Derek grinned, a small laugh escaping him. He gave Stiles’ neck a brief squeeze.

“Yeah, I like you too. But we aren’t going to rush this, we’re going to take our time. I know what I want. But you need to know that we wolves, we mate for life. There’s no going back from this if we move forwards. I don’t want you to feel any pressure at all, okay? If at any time you decide this isn’t what you want, then you tell me.”

“Won’t that like, really hurt you?” Stiles asked worriedly. “I don’t want to hurt you Derek.” Derek kissed him again, it was already becoming an addiction. He wanted to do nothing more than pin Stiles down and mate him; form the bond he knew would make him a stronger Alpha and make Stiles his for all time until they both left this earthly coil. But he cared about Stiles too much, and his human side wouldn’t allow it; so he pulled back and cupped Stiles’ face.

“I won’t lie to you, it would hurt. But as long as we could be friends, as long as I could have you in my life, I’d survive.” Stiles grinned and placed his lips onto Derek’s kissing him happily.

“I won’t change my mind about this. I know what I want, and I want you. I….it’s going to sound like a cliché but you complete me, I feel whole when I’m with you. It’s like I had a part of me missing and until I met you I didn’t even know it was missing. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it makes sense,” Derek chuckled. Having Stiles put it like that gave him hope that they truly belonged together.

“Now that we’ve got all that major awkward out of the way, I think we should go on a date! What do you think?” And Stiles looked so hopeful, how could Derek say no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was how he found himself at the concession counter of the movie theatre the next night, and how they ran into Isaac and Danny. The two had formed the unlikeliest of friendships, after Jackson had finally fully turned into a werewolf.

“Hey Derek, what are you doing here?” Isaac asked. He tried to look around the Alpha to see who he was shielding, not that Stiles let Derek shield him for long, Stiles stepped beside him and gave the two teen s a warm smile.

“Hi, are you friends of Derek?” Isaac looked startled for a moment, not really sure what to say. He’d heard that Stiles had no memory from Scott. But to be faced with it in the flesh was different. To see that Stiles, who had fought by their side for so long, didn’t recognise him was totally different. He heard Derek give a low warning growl, and as Stiles’ face began to fall he felt guilty for making him feel bad. Luckily, it was Danny who saved the moment by stepping up and shaking Stiles’ hand. The Hawaiian smiled brightly, his dimples flashing.

“Yeah, we are. I’m Danny, and the guy doing the fish impersonation is Isaac. It’s good to meet you.” Stiles appreciated the sentiment, as did Derek, but Stiles once again proved he wasn’t an idiot.

“I knew you both before, didn’t I?” he said sadly. Derek moved closer to him, placing his arm around the younger man’s waist and sent the young beta a warning look.

“Kinda,” Danny answered. “Although, to be fair, we didn’t know each other very well before.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, sounding surprisingly young. Danny smiled.

“Yeah. We had a few classes together, and we were on the lacrosse team, but we didn’t really speak much.” Isaac decided now was the time to try and make amends for his earlier reaction.

“And I only really got to know you in the last 8 months or so. We didn’t know each other at all until then.” He knew he’d done and said the right thing when Stiles smiled and Derek sent him a thankful nod. “So what are you guys going to see?’’

“The Avengers!” Stiles yelled, pumping his fist in the air. “I can’t wait! We watched all the movies last night, so I’m super excited to see what they’ve done!” Isaac nodded his curls bouncing.

“Yeah, we’re heading in to see that too. Joss Whedon wrote and directed it, so you just know this is going to be awesome!” Stiles nodded, his excitement overtaking him.

“For sure! Derek and I watched all the Buffy episodes a few weekends ago and then Firefly. I’m bummed that it only got part of a season, but Serenity was amazing!” The two teens began an epic ramble about which characters were the best, whilst Derek stood by watching Stiles with amusement and fondness on his handsome face.

Danny had met Derek, or as Stiles had introduced him ‘Miguel,’only a handful of times. And on all of those occasions, he’d thought the older man was definitely hot, if a bit too broody for his liking. But watching him now was like meeting a totally different person. He looked at ease and, okay he wasn’t exactly beaming with happiness, but he did have a small smile on his face. The arm he had wrapped possessively, but comfortingly, around Stiles’ waist seemed like a new gesture for him. As if he knew he was being observed, Derek turned to look at him raising an eyebrow in question. Danny smiled.

“You make him happy,” he said gently. Derek nodded, his brows furrowing as if his ability to do so was being called into question. “And...he makes you happy?”

“He does...” he said succinctly.

“Good,” Danny said. “Stiles deserves a bit of happiness, so don’t screw this up.” Derek was about to answer, when Stiles turned to him his smile wide and bright, and Derek couldn’t help but return it.

“Hey, you don’t mind if we all sit together do you?” Stiles’ eyes were bright and Derek just couldn’t bear to say no, that he had wanted tonight to be just about them. He hoped that Stiles never worked out that he’d never be able to say to no to him. A poorly hidden laugh from Danny made him shoot the young man a glare. “Derek?” Stiles asked.Turning to his boyfriend Derek shook his head.

“It’s fine. We can watch it together if you want.” Stiles beamed as if he’d been given the greatest gift in the world and gave Derek a brief kiss on the lips in thanks. He linked arms with Isaac and made his way into the theatre. Derek sighed and turned to follow with Danny by his side.

“I have a feeling we’re going to regret this friendship,” Danny said laughingly. Derek looked to him but Danny was smiling and he had to smile back.

“I think you may be right.”

They didn’t see the blue eyes watching them go into the theatre together, or the dark look on the face those eyes belonged to. If Derek had known then what was to happen, he’d have wrapped his mate up in cotton wool and never let him out in public ever again. But it seemed that fate wasn’t through with teaching Derek about life, and none of Derek’s past life lessons had ended happily.


	4. Oh Boy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had to wonder if his life had always been this fun filled, and by fun filled he meant terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of the final chapter guys, work has been kicking my butt lately, but this is it. It's finally finished!! I'm thinking of maybe doing one shot stories in this verse if people are interested. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my Beta Alexandria.
> 
> ***SPOILER ALERT*** Please see end notes for warning.

Stiles had to wonder if his life had always been this fun filled, and by fun filled he meant terrifying, he’d left his house to go meet Derek at the diner, when he’d been grabbed. He and Derek were meant to be having a date, with curly fries, and milkshakes Derek was the best boyfriend in the history of ever. 

Of course seeing as Stiles’ head was like a huge block of Swiss cheese, with more Swiss than actual cheese he couldn’t really compare. But whatever being Swiss could be awesome, Stiles had done extensive research, okay sure he was meant to be doing some memory exercises that his doctor had given him, but he’d gotten distracted, and bored, mainly bored if was being honest, there was only so much a man could take before he began to think of other things. Like cheese, okay don’t judge him he had a perfectly logical thought process that had brought him around to cheese.

The memory exercises had been boring, then Stiles had got hungry, and there’d been an empty bag of Cheetos on his desk, hence cheese! See, totally logical. He’d then found himself researching cheese, which then led to a search of Swiss people, his favourites so far were David Aebischer and Rodger Federer, one because hello hockey player and the other because he was kinda hot.

There must have been something on the rag that had been placed over his nose and mouth, he’d tried to fight, but the person holding him had been really strong, and the fight had gone out of him as quickly as the darkness had welcomed him. He’d come to in a basement and tied to a chair, his wrists tied tightly to the arms, and ankles fastened to the legs. He tried struggling to free himself but it had only caused the rope around his wrists to chafe and break the skin. So now his head was pounding, and his wrists were bleeding and burning. He tried listening to see if he could hear anything moving above him, but the place was silent. The basement looked like any old regular basement, there were tools on the wall, and a washer and dryer in the corner, he’d thought about shouting, but as he’d opened his mouth to do just that he’d clamped it shut quickly.

What if called out and his kidnapper came? What was going to happen to him? What did they want? He could feel his panic creeping up on him, feel his breathing begin to speed up, his chest to clench, he knew that panicking wasn’t helping, but right now he just didn’t know what to do, he was helpless, tied to a chair and hurting, panicking was the only thing he could do. It was then he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and several feet came into view. 

When the group of people stood before him he was shocked to realise that he actually knew most of them, it was grabby hands with, Ken and Barbie stood either side of her. It was the oldest of the group he didn’t know though. The man was quite good looking if you didn’t take into account the over bright serial killer like smile he was sporting, and at the moment he was just stood watching Stiles while the others in the group stood looking at him with differing versions of concern, guilt, and irritation.  
Stiles cleared his throat and glared at them, his heart was still pounding and he was sure he was going to faint if he didn’t take a complete and full breath,  
“What do you want?’’ he bit out. Grabby hands looked parts guilty, concerned and determined, she pulled herself together and took what was probably meant to be a calming breath and spoke with a confidence that Stiles was sure she didn’t really have,  
“This is for your own good Stiles. We’re going to explain to you just what kind of a man Derek Hale is and why you shouldn’t trust him’’ Stiles knew his eyes must have been comically wide and he knew his mouth was gaping, but grabby hands merely looked at him with determination,  
“Are you serious?’’ Stiles stuttered out; when all he got was silence Stiles renewed his efforts to get loose from his bonds “I cannot believe this! Let me go right the fuck now!” he growled out the last part and he was secretly pleased that he sounded like Derek.

Miss Grabby hands was once again making a lunge for him, she held his shoulder tightly and quietly said  
“Please Stiles, just listen to us. We care about you’’ Stiles couldn’t help but snort at that,  
“You care do you?’’ he asked scathingly “You all care so much that I didn’t see any of you until the diner! That’s real love there guys, be still my beating heart, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have such caring people in my life’’  
“Stiles that isn’t fair’’ said the Barbie wanna be “And stop that you’re going to hurt yourself!”  
“Back off Barbie, no-one asked or cares about your opinion, go re-apply your make-up why don’t you!” instead of looking cowed Barbie narrowed her eyes and took a step closer,  
“My name is Lydia, try to remember it!’’ she snarled. 

Giving up on trying to get loose Stiles slumped in the chair. He hurt, his head hurt, his wrists hurt and he was tired. The man who Stiles didn’t know spoke up,  
“Why don’t you take those bonds off of him Allison, he needs his wrists dressing, I think we have enough power here to prevent Mr Stilinski from escaping, don’t you?’’ Allison nodded and moved forward to remove the binds around Stiles’ wrists she watched warily expecting him to make a move and try to get away. But Stiles stayed limp in his seat not even meeting grabby hands’ or as she was now to be known as Allison eyes.

“Oh Stiles’’ she gasped “Those are a mess, Jackson, could you go get the first aid kit from the kitchen please’’ Jackson, also known as Ken made his way up the stairs grumbling about idiots, Stiles watched him go, then turned his eyes back to the people still in front of him. The two girls were looking concerned, Lydias’ face held a slight hint of horror, and the stranger in the background was watching him with a calculating look,  
“You need to listen to us Stiles’’ he said suddenly “I promise you now that we won’t lie to you, but you need to understand just what kind of…..thing you’re dating’’  
“I know who I’m dating’’ Stiles bit out angrily “I don’t need you or anyone else to tell me!”  
“But you don’t do you’’ Allison said angrily, all traces of concern gone from her pretty face “You don’t remember anything! He killed my mother Stiles! Is that the kind of creature you want to associate with? A murderer?”   
“Wh…what?’’ Stiles asked quietly, his heart had just dropped into his feet, they had to be telling lies, they had to be, because his Derek, the Derek who watched him with warm loving eyes, and hands that caressed him as if he was something to treasure, that Derek wouldn’t do something like that. Not when he knew what it was like to lose someone, and not just someone, Derek had lost his entire family, there was just no way he would kill anyone’s mother. “You’re lying!” he yelled, Alison scowled; her dark eyes burning with an anger that made them look unholy.

“No, I’m really not. He killed her Stiles, he bit her and she killed herself’’ she took a step closer to him, looming over him, Stiles thought she was trying to intimidate him, he knew that, but he didn’t feel intimidated, he felt pissed off, glaring up at her he growled out  
“Do you have any proof?’’

“What do you mean?’’ she replied angrily  
“What I say, how do you know Derek bit your mother? Where you there to see it? Or were you told he bit her?’’  
“Now listen to me Stiles…..’’ she began seethingly, her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and her whole body was vibrating. It looked like she was seconds away from pummelling him, but the man in the background interrupted her,

“That’s enough Allison’’ she took some calming breaths and stepped away from him, Stiles didn’t know who to watch, all these people that were stood in front of him posed a threat, and he felt entirely out of his element. Jackson returned with the first aid kit that Lydia took from him and moved to Stiles’ side. She surprised him by taking his hand gently into hers and began wiping his wrist with cotton and some alcohol, he stared at her, and she gave him a sweet smile in return, it was only when the stranger spoke that Stiles realised he was still stuck in a room of people he didn’t really know or trust,  
“I know that it was Derek who bit my wife, because I was there’’  
“But…why? Why did he bite her?’’ Stiles stammered out, he didn’t want to believe it. The Derek he knew wouldn’t do something like that, not without a good reason, the man briefly had a guilty look on his face, it was fleeting but it was there. It made Stiles narrow his eyes and ask a question he should have asked as soon as the four had come down the stairs.

“Who are you?’’ the man startled looking to Allison, who shrugged at him,  
“I told you, he didn’t remember anything’’ he nodded then came and stood in front of Stiles, but far enough away that he wasn’t looming, Stiles guessed he was trying to make Stiles feel at ease.

‘’I’m Chris Argent, Allisons father’’ the name struck something deep inside Stiles, a hint of recognition from when Derek had told them about had happened to his family. The woman who had killed them all, burnt innocent people alive and watched much like Nero watched as Rome burnt, she’d been called Argent. Something must have shown on his face because Chris Argent looked….well ashamed was the word; he sighed and ran a hand over his face, “he told you about Kate?’’  
Stiles nodded; his eyes hard, he turned to Lydia who was still trying to bathe his wrists and she flinched back from the look, Jackson pulled her to her feet gently, pulling her behind him as if to protect her.  
“Yes, he told me about Kate’’ he spat out “he told me how she murdered his entire family, how she locked them all in a basement and burnt them alive. Men, women and children, werewolf and human alike, so forgive me if I can’t find any sympathy for the death of an Argent when it was one of you who took his entire world away, there is nothing you could ever say that would make me think any less of him!” 

Chris Argent dropped the caring routine and all of a sudden had Stiles’ shirts gripped in his fists tightly. He pulled him to his feet and growled into his face,   
“Do you think he’s just going to let you go? Do you know that wolves mate for life?! Are you prepared to give everything up for him? Because you’ll have to, you won’t be able to go to college; you’ll be tied to him for life! And he’ll expect you have his cubs! Are you ready for that?!” he yelled angrily. He shook Stiles slightly, trying to shake some sense into him,  
“I don’t care!” Stiles yelled back “I’ll stay with him through this and a thousand lifetimes if it makes him smile the way he does, because he deserves some happiness”  
“You’re a fool Stiles’’ he bit out, the door at the top of the stairs slammed open and Derek Hale stood there, his eyes gleaming bright red, his chest rumbling with the barely contained anger that was rolling off of him. Allison brought a gun out and had it trained on the Alpha in the blink of an eye,  
“Derek!” Stiles yelled alarmed, he struggled in the hold that Chris Argent had on him “let me go, don’t you dare touch him”  
“Oh this won’t kill him, it’ll hurt like a bitch of course, but you see Stiles’’ she said darkly as she cocked the gun “this will only hurt, for a little while at least’’ she smirked as she fired the gun, but it wasn’t Derek that the bullet hit, it was Scott who’d pushed past him, he went down like he’d been hit by a tank, tumbling down the stairs and whimpering as he hit the bottom, Allison screamed, dropping the gun, Derek was by Scotts side in the blink of an eye, he glared at Chris and he realised Stiles as if he’d been burned.

Stiles quickly untied his ankles and ran to Derek and Scott yanking his plaid shirt off and pressing it to the bullet wound trying to stem the flow of blood,  
“Well, it seems that all Argent women have a murderous streak’’ came a silky voice from the top of the stairs “first your sister murders our family, then your wife tries to murder our young beta here, which would be how she got bitten by the way. My nephew was trying to save his life, but it seems your mother was more intent on killing him slowly. How was she doing that again Derek?’’  
“Not now Peter!” Derek grit out, Stiles watched as the older man smirked adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves without a care in the world,  
“Oh I think this is the perfect time actually dear nephew. I think young miss Argent needs to hear some truths’’ he descended the stairs like some ethereal being, it was like he glided rather than stepped, there was something otherworldly about the man, and it was much more than him being a wolf.

“What do you mean?’’ she asked shakily, she’d moved to kneel by Scott who was pale and shaky, tears staining her cheeks, Derek growled at her but she ignored him, apologies tumbling from her lips,  
“What I mean’’ Peter said icily “is that your poor, dear, innocent mother was slowly suffocating Scott with a cannabis vaporizer filled with Wolfs bane. Of course an autopsy would reveal that poor little Scott here had had a massive asthma attack and died from that. Isn’t that right Christopher?’’  
“Shut up Hale’’ the words ripped from Chris Argent as if they hurt him, Allison looked to her father, her face betrayed,  
“Is that true?” she asked, Scott gripped her hand and she looked to him, he didn’t have to say anything, the look on his face said it all, “oh Scott’’ she sobbed “why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“I didn’t want to hurt you’’ he whispered, the quiet statement seemed to break her more and he gasped in pain as he tried to move to comfort her,  
“We need to get him to a hospital’’ Stiles said to Derek, the older man shook his head,  
“No, he’ll be okay, if it is just a normal bullet he’ll heal soon. Is it just a normal bullet Allison?’’ he growled out the last part, and the young woman nodded her head, Derek lifted the trembling beta into his arms, and Peter smiled,  
“Well, it seems that that would our cue to leave, come along Stiles before my nephew loses his temper and kills the remaining Argents for kidnapping his mate.’’

 

Chris pulled Allison behind him, his eyes wide at Peters words; it seemed to make Peter smirk more,  
“Oh, didn’t you know that Stiles was Dereks mate?’’ Stiles turned wide eyes to Derek who was glaring at Peter, it only seemed to amuse the older man some more, he reached out a pale hand and gripped Stiles gently and began to lead him away, Derek rumbled in satisfaction and Peter smiled gently at him, “well now you know. I would advise you to not touch a member of the pack again. The Hales are through with being torn apart by hunters, it would be wise to leave the area, and I think you’ll find the Hales aren’t a pushover or as forgiving as they once were!”  
“Yeah, I think I got that memo when you tore out my sisters throat!’’ Chris bit out, Peter grinned, but it was anything but nice,  
“Let’s go Peter’’ Derek bit out. 

The walk out to the Camaro was quiet, Scotts’ whimpers had died down and the blood didn’t seem to be pouring out as strongly now, Stiles looked to him worriedly and Derek must have known what was going through his head,  
“He’s healing, he’ll be okay. Did they hurt you?’’ he asked as he handed Scott to his uncle, Peter took him and climbed into the back cradling the young beta to his chest. Derek now had Stiles pulled to him; his hands searching all over him as if looking for injuries, his eyes grew dark with anger when he saw his wrists, he looked like he wanted to go back into the house and maybe kick someone’s ass, Stiles slipped his fingers into Dereks and clenched them softly,  
“Hey, I’m okay, I didn’t help with all the wriggling and trying to get away, but you’re here now, I knew you’d come’’ he smiled as he pressed his forehead to the Alphas, Derek breathed him in, it seemed to settle something in him,  
“I’ll always come for you’’ he said softly. 

 

They climbed in the car and Derek turned towards Stiles’ house,  
“Hey, how did you know to come for me?’’ he asked curiously “did you sense I was in danger or something, maybe run to my house then follow my scent?’’ Peter snorted from the back seat, and Stiles turned curious eyes to him, the man smiled at him his blue eyes dancing, Stiles returned the smile with a tentative one of his own, Scott was sat by his side, and had some colour back in his cheeks, he gave Stiles a tentative smile which Stiles returned, maybe he’d misjudged the guy,  
“It was Scott’’ Derek replied “he came to me and Peter, told me what Allison and her father were going to do, said when they were going to take you, and helped us get you back. He was of course meant to let me lead the way, but as usual did his own thing and ended up being shot!” he growled out the last part, Scott scowled  
“You’re not my Alpha I don’t have to do what you say’’ he said childishly. Derek scowled at him, and Scott pouted, Peter rolled his eyes amused while Stiles watched the pair confused.

“Why isn’t he your Alpha? I mean you’re a werewolf right? So shouldn’t you want to be with a pack? Doesn’t that make you stronger? Or are you one of those lone wolves?’’  
“An Omega’’ Derek interjected, Stiles nodded, then looked to Scott for the answer. The teen was staring at him, his mouth open and his dark eyes confused. Stiles frowned,  
“Did I break him?’’ he asked, Peter chuckled, and both boys looked to him,  
“I just think that Scott forgets that you have no memory of your life before, it startles him somewhat when you ask questions he’s used to you having the answers for.’’

“Oh, of course’’ Stiles deflated, it always came back to his screwy memory, and him, well not remembering the things he should have remembered from his life before. He sighed and flopped back into his seat, Derek giving him a concerned look and resting a hand on his leg to comfort him, he smiled gratefully.  
“Well Scott? Why don’t you explain to Stiles just why you aren’t a member of Dereks pack’’ Peter said smirking,  
“Peter’’ Derek warned, his eyes flashed red and the older man pouted, but Scott didn’t seem to heed the warning and told Stiles everything, starting from him going over to Scotts to search for a body in the woods, to defeating Gerard Argent at an abandoned warehouse. By the end of it all Dereks knuckles were white on his steering wheel, Peter was smiling smugly, and Stiles was gaping at the three of them as if they’d lost their minds, or he’d lost his mind, which seeing as he’d lost his memory seemed somewhat ironic.

“So, let me get this straight. It was basically my fault you got bit by a werewolf, who turned out to be Peter, who used to be the Alpha until we helped kill him, because he’d killed Dereks sister, who we thought Derek had killed who turned out to be the body in the woods, who we dug up, and set my dad on!’’ Scott nodded his head, smiling brightly “but there’s more right? You won’t join Dereks pack, because he wouldn’t let you rip out his uncles throat?! Because, it ‘may’ have been the cure to your lycanthropy, so you could be with Grabby Hands?!’’ Scott frowned,  
“Well………’’   
“And if it hadn’t had worked, and the cure was simply a myth, you’d have become the Alpha, when you admit that you struggled with being a beta?” he asked incredulously, Dereks hands had lost their death grip on the steering wheel and he was staring at Stiles, as was Peter, Scott looked chagrined, as if he suddenly realised that maybe Derek hadn’t killed Peter merely to screw him over. Peters voice was quiet, he was watching his nephew rather than Scott, but it was obvious who the words were for,  
“And it is a myth. If you’d killed me, it wouldn’t have saved you. You’d be the Alpha now’’  
“Well…….I guess I owe you an apology Derek’’ Scott said quietly, Derek sighed,  
“Apology accepted.’’

Stiles grinned happily, and placed his hand on Dereks thigh settling back into his seat. Dereks eyes slid to his, and he smiled when Stiles grinned at him. That’s when it came to him,  
“Hey, there is something I wanted to ask’’ Stiles said suddenly “Chris Argent said something, that you’d expect me to give you cubs, but I mean, I can’t right, coz I’m a guy?’’ Derek remained silent; Peter was snickering into his jacket, “right? Derek?!” he said his voice rising in panic.  
“Well…..the thing is, I’m the Alpha, and as you’re my mate, it….well, changes things…slightly’’  
“Slightly?!” he shrieked “slightly how?!’’ Peter laughed happily, clapping his hands together once,  
“What my nephew is trying and failing to say is that it makes no difference if the Alphas mate is female or male, they’ll still be able to produce cubs and carry on the strong Alpha line’’  
“OH MY GOD!!” was Scotts reply, Dereks was to glare at the world in general, Peter laughed heartily, and Stiles, well what else was there to say really but,  
“Ooooh boy!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has the potential to be M-preg?? I didn't want to put that in the tags as I didn't want to spoil the story. I hope this hasn't upset anyone, apologies if it has. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
